Even If It Ends
by KaciePie
Summary: So after being sad about Steve's death and lack of being able to finish telling Claire he loved her. I made a one-shot. Spoilers.


So my friends and I were playing Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles and Steve died. I was like OMG HE DIED. He never got to finish telling Claire that he loved her so I decided to make a one shot.

SPOILER ALERT. Parts of this fanfiction are true. This is a combonation of what I have seen happened in Darkside Chronicles and Code Vernica X.

This story was made in one sitting. So it might have some errors.

* * *

The Veronica Virus. A virus created by the Ashford family but Alexia took it to far. She injected herself with the virus and went into hibernation for 15 long years. Over those years her brother Alfred slowly became insane. He slowly became Alexia. He would talk to himself and even dress like her. He was all alone except for the figment of his imagination.

Claire wanted to find her brother Chris but while she was trying to find out information Umbrella had gotten her. She was thrown in prison on the exact island that Alfred was on. The island was soon overrun with zombies and all the prisoners were set free, The only other survivor was Steve. Steve's father had tried to leak info about Umbrella for money and in the process he was caught and thrown in prison, They faced many hardships and Steve even had to kill his own father but they soon escaped.

Alfred had set their planes coordinates so the plane landed on the South Pole. They travelled through the whole building until Steve was kid  
They travelled through the entire building and Steve was kidnapped in the process. Claire then found her brother and they set off to rescue Steve, Once they found him Steve was pinned to a stone pillar with a giant axe around his neck, "Leave me don't come any closer. She injected me with something."

"I won't."

"I will not attack you,"

Claire and Chris walked closer. Steve screamed and his body started to change. He yanked the axe away from his throat and started to attack Claire. He had no control of his body. The virus had taken over. Claire and Chris started to shoot at his body. Since Steve was now bigger his speed had slowed greatly. All the had to do was keep shooting him and avoid the axe.

"Chris I'm running out of bullets!" Claire yelled

"So am I. We have to finish this."

Out of nowhere vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Claire's body. Steve swung his axe and was about to hit her. He then redirected it and cut through the vine freeing her. He then backed up and slammed his body against the pillar. He fell down and slowly started to change back into his normal self.

"Steve we'll take you with us. Everything will be okay,"

"No Claire. Claire I love you," He then took his last breath.

"Steve." Claire cried.

"Claire you can stay here. I am going to plant this in the Power Room." Chris said holding up a bomb.

"No. I have to avenge Steve."

The left Steve's body where it was and headed to the Power Plant. Everything was to quiet. They knew something big was coming up. Once they opened the door they saw Alexia.

"You shall all be my experiments." Alexia slowly started to change. Her skin turned green and she soon looked like a plant." Once she was finish transforming a screen appeared.

"If this message is playing it must mean the Veronica Virus had reached a critical point. My family had created the virus but my daughter, Alexia, took it to far."

"Father."

"I don't care if you are apart of Umbrella or not. Please just stop my daughter." The screen then shut off.

"Father." She said quietly. "My brother has served his purpose. He is now no longer need." She made one of her vines find her brother and she let it strangle him. "Now that he is dealt with."

She sent her vines to attack them. They were out of ammo so they needed to find a weapon. There was a handgun on the table near them. Chris grabbed it and handed it to his sister. She aimed and started to shoot while Chris looked around for another weapon.

Alexia sent a at Chris. It wrapped around his ankle and started to throw him around the room. She threw him near a flamethrower. He turned it on and aimed it. Her body caught fire quickly since she was a plant. The vine around his foot shrivelled away and he fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" Claire asked.

The heard a scream and looked at her body. The lower half of her body had transformed into a giant flower while the top half stayed the same. He tried to use the flamethrower but it needed to recharge itself. He was defenseless and all they had was a handgun with a few bullets left.

Claire shot the vine like tentacles trying to give them time for the flamethrower to charge.

"You fools can not win." She grabbed Chris and tore the flamethrower from his hands tossing it near Claire without even noticing.

Claire ran for the flamethrower. She picked it up and Alexia tossed Chris across the room. She heard a ping and used the flamethrower. This time it only destroyed the flower.

Alexia sprouted wings and flew into the air. She almost looked like a dragonfly. Claire threw gun to Chris and Alexia started to fly extremely fast.

"She's to fast. I can't hit her." Claire said.

"Alright." Chris attempted to hit her but she was to fast. "One more bullet." He waited for the right moment then shot her wing. She fell to the ground and Claire ran over to her and destroyed her body. Once her body was finished burning the only thing left was ash.

"No let's go get Steve." Claire threw the flamethrower to the ground and ran back to the room where they left Steve body only to find it gone.

The words 'I won' was carved into the stone with a knife stabbed into the stone. Claire went over to the knife and yanked it out. "Another S.T.A.R.S knife but it doesn't look like yours."

"Let me see it." Claire handed it to Chris. "I think I have seen this before."

"Self-Destruct sequence initiated."

Claire and Chris each other a look then ran to one of the planes. As the plane took off Claire whispered five words. "Steve I love you to."  


* * *

Please Review. I really liked this one-shot.


End file.
